Guys will be guys
by ccs-spirit
Summary: Sakura's just an ordinary girl, who thinks guys are all the same, creepy and stuck up like Eriol. But she soon finds that Syaoran isn't like other guys, maybe he's even more friendly then she thought.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Title: Guys will always be guys  
  
Summary: Sakura's just an ordinary girl, who thinks guys are all the same, creepy and stuck up like Eriol. But she soon finds that Syaoran isn't like other guys, maybe he's even more friendly then she thought.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura characters.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
I'm a normal kid. Fourteen years old, but never the less normal. I got to Bayview High, for education, and I have a best friend named Tomoyo. I have auburn colored hair and emerald green eyes. I'm not really pretty, and I don't think I'm that ugly. I've grown a bit distant from my family over the years, but that's ok since I still love them. I only have one father and brother, but they're really nice. This is the day I met Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura-chan get your head out of the clouds and wake up!" Tomoyo ordered annoyed. I blinked. I wasn't day dreaming again... "What?" I asked her. Tomoyo just shrugged. Sometimes I get really angry at this. She never tells me anything, and when she does it's probably something bad or gossipy. Yeah, Tomoyo was the biggest school blabbermouth, so I tended to keep secrets to myself. We were walking down the hall towards class when I saw him. A guy that looked about my age was sorting things into his locker. Usually I wouldn't ask who everybody was in high school, since there was a massive population. But this guy's face looked too unfamiliar. "Who's he?" I asked confused. Tomoyo laughed. "His name is Syaoran Li, but I think he prefers Li. He came last month Sakura, didn't you notice?" she asked. "Uh no if I did why would I be asking?" Tomoyo giggled her high pitched giggle. It was quite irritating having a best friend who was totally different from my self.  
  
"I thought you wanted to know more about him." her eyes sparkled. "Anyways he's out of reach. He's really cold to everyone, snobby even. He thinks he's better then everyone else." she said simply. I nodded. "Hey wait what do you mean by 'I wanted to know more about him'?" I said defiantly. I could feel the color rise in my cheeks and I knew Tomoyo saw this and she laughed louder. "Oh Sakura you're blushing!" she exclaimed. "You and your match making games." I muttered. We headed off to our math class quickly after that.  
  
"Good morning sensei." the class greeted in a bored voice. The teacher said nothing and began writing their work onto the board. "I despise math Tomoyo. Help me we're doing integers today!" I said nervously. We all got our math text books out and began working on the questions that had been assigned. I stared at the page. To me it looked like just a jumble of symbols, like some foreign language. I began doodling in my book. Well I had nothing else to do. I couldn't attempt trying to learn these questions own my own. And asking the teacher would be way to embarrassing.   
  
I glanced over at Tomoyo and she was already busy at work. Tomoyo always got straight A's in every subject it made me jealous. Except gym of course, which was what we were having next anyways. The bell rang unexpectedly and we were off to gym class. Before I got to the gym though I had to stuff my very thick math book in my bag which was in my locker. I walked up to my locker and tried opening the lock with the book in my other hand. No such luck. I had yet again forgotten my combination, and then as a klutz I am I dropped my textbook right on my foot. Ouch. With one foot I stood up and opened my locker. Then I tried stuffing my book into my locker. I couldn't. It seemed as if the book had grown twice the size last time it was in my locker. I tried shoving it in but it didn't do any good. It just dropped on my foot again.  
  
By then Li came up to me. He had a piercing stare and he was looking straight at me. I didn't say anything; I just looked at him weirdly. He picked up my book and shoved it successfully into my locker. Then he walked off to the gym. I didn't even bother saying thanks. I could have got my book in there without his help. I think. Whatever I starting walking to my next class.  
  
I changed into my P.E uniform and began doing stretches. After I started doing laps just like many other classmates. "Hey Sakura." someone called behind me. I turned around and rolled my eyes, continuing to jog around the gym. "This is where you say hello Eriol!" Sakura scoffed. "Yeah ok then bye bye Eriol!" Sakura said and jogged faster. Eriol was one of the most popular guys in the whole school. All the girls were drooling over him, but I found him a bit more obnoxious. He was so conceited, and his lame pick up lines were just too much. Oddly enough though, Tomoyo approved of him. "Tomoyo you're disgusting." when she told me that. She shrugged and had her starry eyed look again.  
  
When everyone finally finished there warm up laps we gathered at the middle of the gym. The coach blew a whistle. "Ok class, today we're going outside to play soccer." I could hear the guy's woot and the girls groan. "Hey if you don't like it you can stay inside and so some push ups." Everyone was silent. "I thought so. Ok Li, Kinomoto grab the soccer nets. Meiling get the soccer ball and the rest of you come with me." the coach commanded. I stumbled upon the equipment room and dragged the soccer net out. I saw Li holding the net on his shoulder and Meiling by his side probably flirting. Meiling was the most popular girl in school, and she was also a major flirt. I rolled my eyes and began dragging the net out through the doors. Though oddly today, I couldn't seem to push the net through the doors. "Arrgh this is my bad day." I mumbled furious.  
  
"Kinomoto hurry up! We don't have all day you know." Meiling said as if she were queen. "We being as whom?" I asked curiously still trying to get the net through the doors. "Li and I of course. We don't have much patience." she said. Li shot a glance at her. "You don't even know me." he said coldly. I don't know if it was shock or my anger, but right then I pushed the net through the doors and tumbled over with it. I watched as Meiling walked away sticking her tongue out at me in a sneering way. "Here I'll help you." Li said suddenly sticking his hand out. I took it and balanced myself on the floor. "Thanks. I see you've met Meiling." I said sourly. Li grunted. We both brought the nets outside and then turned to the teacher.  
  
"Ok we're splitting up into two teams. Girls and boys mixed on each team." the coach said counting off people. Tomoyo and I were both on the same team, and I was thankful for that. Someone to talk to. I noticed Meiling and Li were on the same team, and that Meiling was already making her way over to him. "So what happened between you and him before?" Tomoyo asked giggling. "Nothing. We just had trouble with the equipment." I said plainly. "Sure you did." Tomoyo said sarcastically. I looked at Tomoyo's face. I knew exactly what she was thinking. "I'm not that immature Tomoyo!" I protested. She still didn't take that smug looked off her face which made me even more annoyed.  
  
"Ready, GO!" the coach blew the whistle. Tomoyo and I continued chatting not doing much, but when my team had already let three goals in, we decided to start playing. I thought I was a pretty good soccer player to be honest, but Syaoran seemed ten times better. He kept scoring goal after goal into the net. "Sakura get into the game!" Tomoyo said pushing me more into the field. "Fine then." I muttered and I chased after Li. I somehow managed to get close to him before the others and I kicked the soccer ball away from him right under his nose! He seemed so surprised, but regained control soon and was chasing after Tomoyo who now had the ball. Oh great we're doomed if Tomoyo has the ball. But surprisingly Tomoyo didn't pass to the wrong player. Or score in the other team's net. She passed it to me and I kicked it straight into the net. I seemed satisfied with the cheers from my team mates so I was putting more and more effort. But so was Li.  
  
I managed to steal the ball away from Li many more times, and score three goals for my team. But unfortunately Li got the ball then.  
  
Li had the ball and kicked it to Eriol who was right beside me. I was going to steal the ball from Eriol, but I didn't even have to move when the soccer ball game soaring at my head. The next thing I knew was the coach blew the whistle and everyone crowding around me. My breathing seemed heavy and the sun seemed really bright. And then I blacked out.  
  
I woke up all groggy and I felt like throwing up. "I'm getting to old for this. It's like waking up in the morning." I sat up from where I was sitting, and I guessed I was in the school health room. I slipped my eyes open and a pair of intense brown eyes peered at me. "Uhh ahhhh!!!" I screamed surprised. The school nurse popped her head into the room. "Everything ok?" she asked friendly enough. I nodded and she disappeared. I poked at the bandage around my head. I was trying to keep my eyes off Li and to ignore him, but his gaze kept nagging at me. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Li shook his head. "Classes ended an hour ago. I came to see how you were doing. I kicked the soccer ball to hard and that looks like a pretty nasty cut." I looked away. He was being one hundred percent sincere, I could give him that. But the way he was talking, it was like he was bragging about how well he could play soccer. I sighed. Guys will be guys, but for some reason I had hoped Li not to be one of them. I guess I was wrong.  
  
"I'm fine. I feel much better now then before." I tried standing up. But Li gestured for me to sit down again. "What? I have to call Touya anyways." I said a bit rudely. "Your family has already been called. They're coming soon to pick you up." I just sat there dumbly. Of course they would phone my family that was a no brainier. Then why did I feel so embarrassed? "You're a really good soccer player. How long have you been playing?" he asked suddenly. "I just play soccer during gym classes. I'm not on any team or anything. I think you're a much better at soccer then me." Sakura stated remembering Li scoring all those goals for his team. "Nah, you stole the ball from me so many times I lost count." I smiled. That was true. I looked at Li and he was grinning to. That was the first time I had ever seen him smile. And he almost seemed really, really nice. Usually Li was scowling and withdrawn in his silence. Or so Tomoyo said. It didn't last long though, because Touya came bursting through the doors seconds after.  
  
"Oh my god Sakura you're safe you're alive!" Touya said in a rush. Touya then turned to Syaoran and grabbed him by the collar. "What did you do to my sister?" he said gravely. "Touya!" I shrieked. Touya let go of Syaoran but didn't advert his stare. "Where's dad anyways?" I wondered. "He's at work, where else? Anyways let's get you home, I bet you just want to get away from that freak." Touya pointed at Syaoran. Syaoran clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, but said nothing. I prayed that Syaoran didn't take any of those things Touya said seriously. "Touya calm down let go! I know how to walk!" I freed my wrist from his grip. "You are too protective Touya." My annoying brother ignored my comment and we walked out of the door. I turned to Syaoran before I closed the door and gave him a 'help-me-please!' look. He shrugged and got ready to leave the school. Sigh.  
  
ccs-spirit: So did you like that chapter? Sakura and Syaoran seem sociable enough for now. 


	2. Chapter 2: Back Off

Title: Guys will always be guys  
  
Summary: Sakura's just an ordinary girl, who thinks guys are all the same, creepy and stuck up like Eriol. But she soon finds that Syaoran isn't like other guys, maybe he's even more friendly then she thought.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Back Off  
  
Ugh my head still hurt from yesterday. Syaoran Li kicks hard! Last night when I got home I went right to sleep and I didn't wake up until the next morning. So I didn't do any homework, take any notes because I was away for classes, and now I'm in math listening to the teacher give a speech about the importance of homework completion. Damn you Syaoran Li!  
  
"..And further more that's why you should complete your homework! Understand Miss Kinomoto?" the teacher asked shaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded politely and the teacher began writing our work on the board again.   
  
I was going to work on math this time, but now I had another problem. I left my math book in my locker. I tried getting it out this morning, but the book was budged into my locker and then the bell rang so I raced off not to be late for class. Suddenly someone shoved a math book on my desk. I looked and saw it was Li. "What?" he asked. "Don't you need this...?" I said pushing the book back on his desk. I never knew he sat beside me in math class! "No I'm done the work. You can borrow it for this class since you don't have one." he said and turned around beginning to click his pen.  
  
"Something wrong Miss Kinomoto?" the teacher said as she turned around to face Sakura. Sakura shook her head and began working. She could hear Tomoyo's muffled giggles loudly throughout the class. Today wasn't the best morning. Sigh.  
  
Lunch  
  
"Sakura-chan that was so kawaii what Li did for you!" Tomoyo said sitting under the cherry tree. Since it was warm weather the students were allowed to eat outside but still had to remain on school grounds. "How was it kawaii? He just loaned me a textbook." I said casually. I mean he just let me borrow something. It's nothing that amazing. "Yeah but your expression was hilarious." I frowned. I hate it when Tomoyo laughed at me. It's hard enough putting up with her laughing at others. "Kinomoto!" someone yelled from across the field. Sakura already knew who it was. "Meiling what do you want?"   
  
Meiling put her hands on her hips. "I heard from a very, very reliable source what happened at math class between you and my precious Syaoran-kun." she said glaring. "I don't want to hear again that you've been around him. He's mine so back off!" she yelled. I sat there and yawned. "That'll be hard since I sit beside him in math class. As for that 'reliable source' you could have just asked me you know." I said bored. Meiling sweat dropped.  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to do anything for me ever! And don't dare speak of Syaoran like that!" Meiling yelled. "Speak of me like what?" Syaoran asked. He had now appeared out of no where and looked very confused. Meiling turned a tomato red. "Back off." Meiling said before I could open my mouth. I shrugged and continued eating my popcorn.  
  
"Meiling told Sakura to stay away from you Syaoran because she wants to hit on you!" Tomoyo blurted out but then quickly covered her mouth surprised she spoke up. Meiling glared at Tomoyo. Syaoran stared at Meiling weirdly. "They're lying!" Meiling said nervously. I shook my head in dismay and continued eating my popcorn. "Don't mock me Kinomoto!" Meiling hissed. I laughed. "You just like to be so quiet don't you Meiling?" I said standing up and she took a step back.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" Meiling said defiantly her voice a mix of anger, hate and fear. "I never asked you to. Anyways please step away from here I need to eat in peace, you know where there is something called silence. S-I-L-E-N-C-E!" I spelled the last word out for her in a clear voice. Meiling gave be a disgusted look and walked off. Tomoyo clapped. "What?" I said rudely. "She was bugging me!" I protested. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I can see the headlines now!" Tomoyo said with her starry eyed look. Oh no her starry eyed look. "Sakura Kinomoto, told off the almighty Meiling!" Tomoyo said excitedly and I covered my ears. "Tomoyo, shut up please." I said. I looked around and saw Syaoran Li still standing there, watching quietly. "Oh you want this right!" I said and handed him his math text book. He was about to open his mouth to say something but he then nodded walked off to eat lunch with his friends.  
  
I sat back down and began eating again. Tomoyo nudged me. "I bet he wanted more then his book." I looked at her confused. "Wait... eww Tomoyo you are so gross!" I defended. Tomoyo giggled. After that lunch I resumed with my regular classes, but people kept coming up to me and asking me all sorts of questions about the incident at lunch.  
  
"Oh my gosh what happened?"  
  
"Did you punch Meiling in the face? I bet you did!"  
  
"You must have gotten Meiling really angry! What did you do?"  
  
"Don't you think Syaoran Li is such a hottie? Do you like him?"  
  
"Will you hang out with me? That way Meiling will know not to mess with me!"  
  
The whole time I just said two words. No comment. But the most surprising question yet was what Eriol asked me. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. I looked him from head to toe and cringed. I mean this was Eriol we were talking about. "Hell no! But you'll be glad to know Tomoyo's available!" I said pushing Tomoyo in front of me. Tomoyo looked at me as if I was insane. "So who's the lucky gal?" Eriol asked wiggling his eyebrows. That just made me frown at him more. Eriol was a really weird person.  
  
"Sure..." Tomoyo said wearily not knowing what had been asked. Eriol grinned. "Ok I'll pick you up Saturday at 6pm." He kissed Tomoyo and then left. "Ewww Tomoyo you got Eriol's cooties!" I shrieked. Tomoyo looked dizzy. "Oi Tomoyo you ok?" I asked worried. "Sakura, he, he..." she stuttered. "He what?" I asked confused. "OH MY GOSH SAKURA HE KISSED ME! THE ERIOL, LIKE THE MOST POPULAR GUY AT BAYVIEW HIGH KISSED ME! RIGHT HERE AT THIS SPOT IN THIS HALLWAY, OH MY GOSH! AND I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM THIS SATURDAY! I AM SO EXCITED! I AM ONE OF THE LUCKY FEW HE ASKED TO GO OUT WITH " Tomoyo was jumping up and down squealing.  
  
I just left Tomoyo standing there squealing. Trying to get her to calm down would be impossible. Tomoyo always got carried away with such small simple things. In my opinion, I really didn't want Tomoyo dating that creep Eriol. No I'm not jealous. It's just Tomoyo deserves much, much better! And wasn't Eriol already dating like three other girls? That would mean Tomoyo was the fourth girl he played. Oh my that's really a sad thought… And then Tomoyo's getting all worked up about how he kissed her. That's just sickening and disturbing.   
  
After School  
  
"Oh no, it can't be!" I said near tears. I looked at the empty streets. It was after school and I was about to get on the bus but now it wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I can't have missed it!" I said checking my watch. But yes I did. I sat down right there on the pavement. No one was here so I couldn't get a ride. "Great, now I have to walk home! I could go inside the school and ask to use the phone so Touya can come pick me up. Unless he's at work today… Oh no!" I said sadly.  
  
I didn't know my way home very well, I never paid any attention to my surroundings when I was on the bus. Walking home would be hard. I could easily get lost, and there are crazy people out in this city!  
  
I started walking down the sidewalk. I had no other choice. I could hear people walking behind me, but I ignored it. I am not going to get kidnapped! Or hurt! Or beaten up! I am fourteen years old and I can use my school bag to fight! Yes I am confident. I am trying to reassure myself, but it doesn't seem to be working. "Kinomoto!" Meiling yelled from behind me. I groaned. I turned around but no sooner two girls were had my arms behind my back.  
  
The threw my school bag on the ground and all my homework toppled out. Some papers fluttered onto the ground in front of me and I stared at them sadly. Those were my study notes for a test. Meiling saw me staring at the papers and she stepped on them wrinkling them with her dirty shoes.  
  
"Shit! Meiling what are you doing?" I cursed and looked up at her menacing face. "No one gets away with insulting me in school! I mean you almost damaged my reputation!" Meiling kicked me in the stomach. I fell down but the other two girls holding my arms kept me standing up. I hung my head. I couldn't do anything. I tried kicking someone randomly, but it didn't help at all. I sighed. "Ok Meiling," I said looking at her. "If you like to hurt people so much, then hurt me. I don't care!" at that last sentence I regretted it. I don't even know why I said it. I guess it was the craziness from my hyper day.  
  
Meiling punched and kicked me numerous times after that. It hurted like a lot! She'll probably kill me… NO I must NOT think such negative thoughts! She won't kill me will she?  
  
Oh but she will!  
  
Damn the little voice in my head! Go away! I started crying silently tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran came running up to Meiling. He had probably heard my screaming and came over to see what all the commotion was. Well now he saw. I was thoroughly embarrassed. At lunch I was so tough against Meiling, and now I was crying because she was hurting me.   
  
"Oh my little Syaoran-kun care to join in the beating?" Meiling said sweetly. I looked up at Syaoran and Meiling with tears in my eyes still. I felt my face grown red but I didn't care. Syaoran looked from Meiling to me. For a moment I thought he was going to hurt me to so I looked down and closed my eyes.  
  
But when he didn't hurt me I looked up. And then the most unexpected thing happened that I would have never dared or guessed would happened. He slapped Meiling.   
  
Right there, he slapped Meiling. Meiling gasped clutching the side of her face. "You ruined my face!" she said crying and then she ran off. The other two girls who were with Meiling before ran off as well.  
  
I collapsed onto the ground relieved they had left me. I examined my wounds. I wasn't bleeding but I had a lot of bruises and cuts. "Thank you." I said slowly to Li. He didn't say anything. He reached over into his school bag and pulled out a first aid kit. He helped me treat my injuries so that I was able to stand up. "Thanks again." I said. He smiled at me again. I grinned to.   
  
Li helped me pick up my papers and we stuffed them into my bag. Dragging my bag over my shoulder, I started heading home. For some reason that night I dreamed of that moment where Syaoran came in and slapped Meiling. Oh yes, such sweet dreams.  
  
ccs-spirit: Yay Li helped Sakura! I hope he talks more next time though!  
  
Reviewer Replies:  
  
Passing Entity: Alternative Universe? Sorry I don't get what you're trying to say.  
  
Bitter Sweet: Yes I am going to continue the story. Li by himself? What do you mean by that? Sorry I can't email you when I update, I don't have much time. But if I can I'll try! 


	3. Laughing

Title: Guys will always be guys

Summary: Sakura's just an ordinary girl, who thinks guys are all the same, creepy and stuck up like Eriol. But she soon finds that Syaoran isn't like other guys, maybe he's even more friendly then she thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura characters.

Chapter 3: Laughing

"DETENTION!!!!" the teacher yelled furiously angered. I woke up from my day dream abruptly and stared at the very red, very mad teacher who was towering over me menacingly. "YOU NEVER PAY ANY ATTENTION IN CLASS WHAT'S THE POINT OF HAVING YOU HERE IF YOU'LL JUST FALL ASLEEP?" the teacher yelled more. "But she was paying attention, sort of." Li suddenly said. The teacher's eye twitched and he turned around. "Syaoran Li. DETENTION!!!" the teacher yelled and snapped his math book shut. "And now, for the rest of the class you will all write lines! BEGIN"

Everyone groaned and started writing. I knew my face was flushed with embarrassment. I glanced over at Li to see his reaction and found he was staring at me but then looked away. Of course I looked at my paper and began writing. Why was Li staring at me? Were my cheeks that red?

End of Class

"One last thing." the teacher said before everyone was about to stand up. Everyone braced themselves for when the teacher would start yelling again. "Usually you would have gym class now, but today you will be having Chinese class instead. You'll have time to have gym class afterwards that." Everyone sighed and stood up heading for there next class. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out. I turned around and saw Tomoyo running up the hall to catch up with me. "Sakura! Next time could you please wait for me? No one is going to be able to keep up with you if you keep dashing through the hallways!" Tomoyo shrieked.

I shrugged. I wasn't that quick, and just because Tomoyo didn't play sports as much as me doesn't mean she can blame me for her slow walking. "Anyways Li strikes again! He stood up for you and now you both suffer punishment! This is soo romantic. And I video taped the scene today!" Tomoyo said happily. "Tomoyo, give it up! There's nothing going on with Li and I, and all he said was one little thing. And as for your video camera, I think it's just a waste of film." I mumbled. Tomoyo was so ... pathetic sometimes.

"Fine whatever." Tomoyo said irritated as the two entered there class.

Everyone took the same seats as they did in every other class and sat bored waiting for this new teacher.

"Good morning class!" the young teacher greeted as she entered the class room. Everyone replied bored. Ignoring this the teacher went on. "Anyways my name is Ms.Tran, and I am your Chinese teacher. Learning a second language apart from Japanese is important so that is why I have been hired. Now I will assign you into pairs and you will speak to each other. I want to see if some of you know Chinese." everyone nodded. The students were going to take this chance to talk in class.

"Ok Syaoran Li, and Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran shrugged and I nodded. "Now begin!" the teacher ordered and instantly the noise level in the room became higher. I just turned her chair around to face Syaoran because he was already facing her. I said hello in Chinese. Chinese wasn't my best subject and I was a bit nervous about it.

Syaoran on the other hand said a polite hello too and then he said about three sentences in Chinese. "What?!?!" I said confused. I never knew he could speak this language. Syaoran laughed and smiled. "Let's just say I've studied Chinese before." I nodded. The teacher was now walking between desks and checking on people. "Help she's coming!" I said nervously. "Just say this." Syaoran whispered something to me. I pronounced it uneasily and Syaoran replied to my phrase. The teacher noted something on her paper and went on to other students.

"Phew." I sighed. "Wait what did I say anyways?!?" I asked panicky. Syaoran smiled again which made my insides squirm. Why did he have this effect on me? "You said how are you, and I said I'm fine thanks." Syaoran answered. I sighed again. What if I had said something completely stupid? Then that would be so embarrassing.

I checked my watch. "Wow times flies the bell for gym class should ring right about-"

RINGGGGG

"Now." Syaoran finished for her. "If we're having soccer again I'll beat you muahah!" I said laughing insanely. "Not this time... And I'll try my best not to kick the soccer ball at you. Or I'll try my best not to aim at that big mouth you have." Syaoran said making me scowl. We were still talking when we left the classroom but as we entered the hallway Meiling stopped us and it was a glaring contest. Between Meiling and Syaoran. Meiling darted her eyes from me to Syaoran. "Meiling go make out with someone already and stop bugging people." Tomoyo said from behind them. Meiling was shocked and gave her coldest look to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was busy fixing her hair and didn't pay any attention to Meiling.

That girl has guts. Tomoyo was brave to make that snide comment. "Well you heard her Meiling go away you're such a pest." Meiling now wasn't listening to Tomoyo or me, but she was staring intently at Syaoran. "Do you want to walk me to my locker?" Meiling asked Syaoran in her fake sweet voice. "Then you can get away from these losers." Syaoran raised a hand to slap Meiling yet again but I stopped him. Because that's when I slapped Meiling, harder then Syaoran had done. Syaoran looked at me in shocked and I smiled satisfied at the angry Meiling.

I walked past her to gym class and Tomoyo and Syaoran followed behind me.

Gym Class

"Today we will not be having another soccer game. We don't want any unneeded injured and angry siblings." Syaoran and I sweat dropped. "So instead we're going to do something more, graceful. Gymnastics." All the guys groaned. Some of the girls looked worried too because they weren't that physically active or flexible either. "Ok let's see... You kids are in 9th grade. You should be at least able to do cart wheels, and hopefully flips, stretches and other things. Everyone line up behind the mat and we'll start with cartwheels.

Everyone did as they were told. Many people couldn't even do a cartwheel. After the fourth person couldn't do a cartwheel the coach grew discouraged. "Ok how about this people who know they can't do any gymnastics step out of line. The whole class moved themselves to the left of the gym leaving a very bewildered Syaoran and I standing around looking at everyone. The coach sighed. "Ok let's see what you can do." Syaoran did a swift cartwheel and I did a more graceful one. "Hmm good can you try back flips?" the coach asked curiously.

I smiled. This was to easy. Syaoran did a back flip and I did one too. Everyone applauded. "Do the splits!" Some commented leaving everyone laughing. I shrugged and did what was said, and Syaoran did the same. We both stood up. "This is on easy gym class." I mumbled. "I can do the splits too!" Meiling yelled out of nowhere and suddenly she pushed through everyone and stood in the clearing of the gym class. She did the splits but when she stood up she stumbled and fell onto Syaoran. Syaoran stepped aside to let Meiling fall on the ground. Everyone roared through laughter. "Syaoran help me up." Meiling whined.

Syaoran scoffed and pretending to kick Meiling which made everyone laugh even harder. Meiling crawled away from Syaoran muttered curses. Anyhow... throughout the rest of the class people named different things for me and Syaoran to do and we were able to complete everything without a sweat. At the end of class while I went to go change into my normal school uniform the girls complimented me.

"Sakura you were great! I never knew you were so athletic!" a girl commented. I smiled.

"Yeah Sakura, you were really good, but Syaoran was soo hot. Did you know he was staring at you the whole time Sakura? It was really weird."

"What!??!" I said shocked. "He was staring at you, watching you when you did all your flips and stuff." the girl replied. The other girls sighed. "Syaoran is so cool, but he is so mean to everyone. If only he would as nice as Eriol." I laughed so hard at that comment and after I changed and left the change room I was still laughing.

"Hey Sakura!" someone called and I turned and saw Eriol which sent me into more fits of giggles. Syaoran came beside Eriol and watched me laugh. As soon as I looked from Syaoran to Eriol I was rolling on the floor laughing clutching my stomach. "Are you ok?" Eriol asked confused. I finally stopped laughing and stood up breathing carefully trying my best not to go into another laughing fit. I was getting enough weird looks as it is.

ccs-spirit: Hehe Sakura is laughing like hell lol.

Reviewer Replies:

Chrysanthemum Dynasty: Ok

Sakura-Tsuki: Details? Maybe..

Ying Hua Li: Thankies so much

AnnieS23: How better?

Sheryl: I dunno about the email thing..

Mikari no Mahou: Sure


End file.
